banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Terrarium of Terror
The Terrarium of Terror is a level in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. It is a series of domes filled with overgrown plants sitting in the middle of space. Characters that appear in this world are Klungo, Captain Blubber, Pikelet, Humba Wumba, Boggy, and Jolly Roger. Points of Interest *Alien Chamber *Natural Lake experiment *Promotional Spacecraft *Giant Plants *Flooded Chamber *Mushroom's Room Starring *'Klungo' as The Unlikely Entrepreneur *'Captain Blubber' as The Dashing Adventurer *'Pikelet' as The Mercenary Mercenary *'Humba Wumba' as The Mooning Conservationist *'Boggy' as The Alleged Extra-Terrestrial *'And Jolly Dodger' as The Docile, Dithering, Doormat, Droid Act 1 Jiggies Need for Seed *Talk to Klungo on the mushrooms in the mushroom room. *Carry the seed to the water flower room while keeping the seed wet. Bear's Eye View *Talk to Humba Wumba at the base of the Giant Flower. *Drive the ecologically- sound vehicle up the vine to the vantage point. Jinjo Tokens *'Blue'- Jinjo Combat - on a flower bloom in the small room that is 1/4 filled with water. *'Blue'- Jinjo Speed - on the hill just to the left of starting location. Act 2 Jiggies Flashy Fly-Off *Talk to Captain Blubber in the Mushroom Room. *Race against Blubber in a land and air race throughout the terrarium. Berry Ripe Indeed *Talk to Klungo in the Flower Room. *Get the Floatberries wet by pushing them into the water. The Saucer of Peril Returns *Talk to Boggy on the Helicopter Pad in the room above the big flower. *As Boggy pilots the vehicle, you must shoot the red, green, and blue targets that you fly by and score points. Great Balls of Gas *Talk to Boggy on a leaf in the main room. *Lift the ball as high as you can before the air is polluted. Intergalactic Binman *Talk to Humba Wumba by the Airlock. *Push the 1980s space junk out of the Airlock while avoiding the Gruntbots. Germ Warfare *Talk to Pikelet on a hill in the main room. *Pop the germ- shaped balloons as the big breaks into smaller ones. Taxi of Terror *Talk to Jolly in the Mushroom Room. *Drive Jolly, Blubber, Klungo, and Humba to their destinations (floor of the main room, a leaf on the vine, the flower room, and the underwater room). Jinjo Tokens *'Red - Jinjo Race - '''Located directly behind the starting point, next to the Warp Door *'Green - Jinjo Taxi''' - Located at the very top of the map in a little room Act 3 Jiggies Time for a Cuppa *Talk to Jolly on the floor of the Main Room. *Deliver the crackers and thermoses to the space explorers. Super Sally *Talk to Captain Blubber on a leaf on the vine. *Drive the fast vehicle up the vine without falling off. Hovering Harvest *Talk to Klungo in the Flower Room. *Take the floating Floatberries into the vacuum to turn them into juice. Flower Power Shower *Talk to Pikelet in the highest room above the giant flower. *Shoot down all the flying Gruntbots. Family Misfortunes *Talk to Boggy in an adjacent room next to the highest room. *Carry the alien capsule a room adjacent to the underwater room. Jinjo Tokens *'Orange - '''Jinjo Race - Bottom level near the tall vine. *'Red - Jinjo Fetch *'''Orange - '''Jinjo Hurling ''- ''Located on one of the leaves of the tall vine, pretty high up. Act 4 Jiggies '''Space Bandits Ahoy! *Talk to Captain Blubber near the airlock. *Push the Gruntbots out of the airlock. Uranus Mud Monsters *Talk to Klungo in the Mushroom Room. *Push the aliens out the water. There are aliens in different rooms, so look around. To Boldy Go... Anywhere *Talk to Pikelet in the Mushroom Room. *Race Pikelet on the land, through the air and under water. An all- around vehicle should do best. No-Armed Bandits *Talk to Humba a room adjacent to the room above the giant flower. *Destroy the land- based Gruntbot vehicles before time runs out. Jinjo Tokens *'Yellow - Jinjo Fetch- at the base of the big spiral flower on a green leaf- the ice key is in the same room as the aliens.' *'Purple - Jinjo Taxi- By Klungo.' *'Red - Jinjo Race- top f the tower by the breakable door.' Act 5 Jiggies Unpleasant Fat Oaf *Talk to Grunty near the Airlock *Destroy Grunty's UFO as it flies through the air, however it can turn invisble and blow you away Jinjo Tokens *'Purple - Jinjo Hurling - Top of the Flower Adjacent to the start point' *'Yellow - Jinjo Taxi - Mushroom room at top of path' *'Green - Jinjo Combat - On a leaf near the top of the flower' *'Purple - Jinjo Fetch - Mushroom room under Mushroom Path' *'Yellow - Jinjo Speed - Flower Room on big middle flower' Trivia *This world's intro parodies the TV show, Lost in Space. *This world's theme includes a version of the Mad Monster Mansion theme. *At the very bottom a chamber that is full of water there are stasis pods, containing the aliens from Banjo-Tooie. *Pikelet's vehicle which he uses in a race, the Enterprising Millennial Liberator is a reference to the USS Enterprise (Star Trek), the Millenium Falcon (Star Wars) and the Liberator (Blake's 7). *If you look outside, you will see a ship with advertisements. One for Witchyworld, and another one from Snacker, who we haven't seen since BK, Snacker's Loan. The other two are advertising Uranus and the drink Klungo makes. *There is a glitch in act 1 where you can flood the entire terrarium, leaving no air pockets, with the water only emptying for challenges and when you exit the world. This is done by glitching out of the map (look HERE) and going in a water pocket (near the bottom of the limited-area/world). Then recall your vehicle. You will then find that the WHOLE of the Terrarium of Terror is flooded. *Throughout the Terrarium, (mainly in the "Intergalactic Binman" challenge) several disused and rusted rockets can be found. It has the designation "U 1" on the fuselage. This is a reference to one Rare's first games, "Jetpac", in which the player constructed a rocket with the same designation. Also, a short, green deactivated robot can be found. It has the number "8" printed on its centre: this is a reference to the robotic protagonist of "Alien 8", another of Rare's older games about a robot preserving humans in cryostasis. Names in Other Languages